


Reckoning

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1920s AU, Corrupt Politicians, Corrupt police, Gangsters, Multi, Romance, Vigilante AU, Violence, machine guns, no powers, the 1920s gangster story that I didn’t know I needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Alex Danvers’ life was in ruin. Her parents had been murdered, her home had been burned to ash, and the man responsible couldn’t be touched. Mike Matthews had tried to live the quiet life, but the slaughter of his second family awakened a thirst for vengeance that needed to be quenched. Two grieving souls, two best friends, one common goal: destroy the most ruthless gangster in the county, Maxwell Lord, mayor of Midvale.





	1. Bank Robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read before continuing!!!
> 
> I’m gonna warn you all ahead of time, I’m not gonna hold back on this. Like I said, this will be set in the 1920s, so there will be elements that will no doubt be triggering such as smoking, death, violence, not the best treatment of women, etc etc. Now I promise not to go overboard and make it unnecessarily unpleasant, but I wanted to give you all a heads up, just Incase. But I still hope you enjoy!

_Midvale California, 1927_

“You ready?” Alex looked in the backseat to see Mike attaching the magazine to his tommy. He nodded his head, not a word spoken. Alex looked at the man in the driver’s seat next. 

“John, are you sure you want to do this?” The elder black man sitting behind the steering wheel looked back at the woman. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” All three looked at the bank down the street. There was no going back now. Alex made sure her 45 was loaded, all three put their make shift masks over their heads, and John started the engine. 

————————————————————————

“Next please.” The young bank teller said to the crowd, but she was not very pleased with who was next. 

“Well, good afternoon Ms. Kent.” Said the smiling young man. The teller kept a straight face, trying to be professional. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Schott, how may I help you?” The young man reached into his pocket and pulled out a check. 

“Well first, I’d like to deposit this check. Then I’d like to take you out for a nice dinner.” The young teller let out a huff. 

“Mr. Schott-” 

“Kara, please, call me Winslow.” But Kara wasn’t having it. 

“Mr. Schott, I would appreciate it if you would please stop these advances.” But Winslow wasn’t backing down. 

“Kara, please, one evening, on me, that’s all I ask.” Kara let out another huff. 

“I apologize Mr. Schott, but I have to decline.” The young man let out a chuckle. 

“You don’t ‘have’ to do anything.” She glared at him, her frustration growing. 

“You’re right, I don’t ‘have’ to do anything, I chose to. And right now, I’m choosing to say” for the hundredth time “the answer is no.” Before Winslow could reply, a gruffer and older voice appeared behind Kara. 

“Is there a problem here Ms. Kent?” But before she could speak, Winslow beat her to it. 

“No problem at all Mr. Carr, just came to deposit a check is all.” Mr. Carr looked down at the check in Kara’s hands. 

“Then why are you still holding it?” He asked a little too close to Kara’s face, with his foul breath violating Kara’s senses. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Carr.” Kara proceeded to deposit Winslow’s check, and handed him his receipt. 

“Pleasure as always, see ya next week doll.” He gave her a wink and walked out. 

“Next time, keep you’re love life out of work.” Her boss warned her “I run a bank, not a brothel.” Kara wanted to speak her mind more than anything to the disgusting bank manager, but she chose to hold her tongue. When one of the other girls relived her for her break, she immediately went for the coffee in the lounge. 

“You know, if you had to pick a husband, you could do worse than Winslow Schott.” She heard a voice coming from next to her. She turned to see her friend Imra standing next to an open window with a lit cigarette in hand. 

“And why exactly do I need a husband?” Kara replied. 

“Well I doubt you want to be stuck here for the rest your life.” 

“And I need a husband for that?” Imra inhaled and blew a puff of smoke out the window. 

“Why are you so against him? He’s young, good looking, he has money, half the girls in this town would be dyin for him to look at them like he does at you.” 

“All he wants is to get into my bloomers until I’m stuck being a housewife raising the children on my own while he’s out with the next blonde walks down the street. If I may be frank, that’s not exactly the kind of life I desire.” Imra could see Kara was feeling shaken up. She held up her pack, offering a cigarette to her friend. Kara accepted and took a deep inhale, blowing it back out the window. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Imra apologized. Kara shook her head. 

“No, it’s not you. It’s just, Winslow won’t take no for an answer, and Mr. Carr doesn’t see me as anything more than a pair of legs who works the counter.” 

“Hey, don’t let Snapper get to you, he’s an ass.” Kara smirked. 

“You know he hates that nickname.” Imra chuckled. 

“Why do you think I use it?” They both shared a laugh. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so moody lately, it’s just between dealing with Mr. Carr, and having to constantly fight off Winslow Schott, I just feel like I’m gonna go crazy.” She took in another puff “To be honest, I don’t even know why I still bother working here.” Imra nodded her head in understanding. 

“Look, I know Alex was always the advice giver” Imra definitely detected a look of sorrow in Kara’s face “but I think you’re on of the strongest people I know, and you definitely don’t need a husband for that.” Kara gave her friend a grateful look “And if it makes you feel better, my love li-” she looked out the window to see a black Ford pull up quickly to the front of the bank. “Kara” Both women looked horrified to see two people quickly exit the car, both wearing dark wool jackets over dark shirts and pants, wearing what appeared to be white sacks over their heads with holes cut out where their eyes were. One wielded a thompson sub machine gun while the other wielded a 45 colt 1911 model hand gun. Both walked up and slammed the doors in. 

“EVERYBODY DOWN!!!!” The one wielding the tommy gun shouted at the top of his lungs. All the civilians dropped to the ground. There were two armed guards in the lobby, the first one fumbled to get his gun out, giving the one with the tommy gun plenty of time to punch him out cold with one blow, both amazing and horrifying the civilians. The other guard managed to draw his weapon, but the other one holding the pistol put their gun to the guard’s head before he could fire. 

“Drop it.” The other guard looked terrified and decided to comply, dropping his gun. The robber then proceeded to violently strike the guard in the back of his head with their own gun, knocking him out cold as well. Both of the masked robbers grabbed the revolvers from the unconscious guards and put them on their persons. 

“Find Carr, get the keys, take what you can. I’ll handle the people.” The tommy gun wielding robber said to his partner. The other robber nodded their head and walked off past the front desk.

Marching through the bank halls, trying to find Mr. Carr, a sound caught the robber’s attention. Whimpering could be heard through one of the doors, the robber tried to open the door, but it appeared to be locked, so the door let the bottom of the robber’s boot and slammed open. Whimpering in a corner were Kara and Imra, tears streaming down their faces, shaking in fear. The robber stopped for a brief moment, looking at the two women. Kara looked into the holes of the robber’s bag mask and looked into their eyes. For a brief moment, Kara felt a strange sense of familiarity, an almost calming one, but the moment did not last. 

“Get up.” The robber said in a low voice, almost as if they were trying to disguise it. The women didn’t comply, so the robber pointed their gun at them “Up, now!” The robber ordered. The two women got up quickly and moved towards the robber “Where’s Carr?” The second the words left their mouth, the sound of a shotgun being pumped gave Snapper away. The robber quickly pulled the revolver they got off the guard and kept it on the girls while they pointed their 45 at the shotgun wielding bank manger.

“You really picked the wrong bank, pal.” The robber kept their gun on Carr. 

“Give me the keys and you live.” The bank manger tensed up when keys was used in a plural sense, giving away the robber’s true motive. 

“You want those keys, you’ll have to pry them from-” a single gunshot rang out, the bullet passing through Snapper’s forehead, blood blasting out the back of his head, and the two young bank tellers screaming their lungs out. 

“QUIET!!!” The robber yelled, silencing the women. “Don’t move” while the two women remained still, the robber searched through Snapper’s coat and pants and eventually found what they were looking for. A key ring with two keys attached. “All right lets go.” 

The robber led the two women to the bank vault, using the first key to open it up. But the robber didn’t start grabbing cash like Kara and Imra expected. Instead, they walked towards a shelf in the back of the vault, moving cash to the side. Kara couldn’t contain her curiosity. 

“What are you doing?” Kara got her answer as the robber opened a secret panel in the shelf with a keyhole in it. The robber used the second key on the lock, which caused the shelf to start moving. It revealed itself to be a secret door, with a room containing even more piles of cash. Kara and Imra, though terrified couldn’t contain their amazement. They had worked at the bank for years and never knew that this room even existed. The robber then ordered them into the vault and tossed them both a number of empty cash bags. 

“Start filling” the girls seemed hesitant “Now!” They decided it wasn’t worth risking their lives for, so they immediately started filling the bags with cash. They both momentarily contemplated running when the robber put their gun away to start filling bags as well, but the image of Mr. Carr getting shot filled them with dread. So they did as they were told. After they filled the bags, the robber marched them down back into the lobby where the other robber waited. 

“What are you doing?” He asked in confusion, seeing Kara and Imra carrying bags as well. 

“More hands means more money.” His partner replied, leading them out to the car. 

“We didn’t agree to this.” The robber argued. But before they could discuss it further, a sheriff’s deputy’s car came peeling down the street, coming to a quick halt. “Shit!” They both ducked Kara and Imra down as one of the the deputies started firing immediately. Using the door for a shield, the robber immediately returned fire on the other car with his tommy gun, causing the deputy that had shot at them to take shelter in his car. Not wanting to risk the girls getting hurt, the other robber forced the girls into the car “What the hell are you doing?!” 

“Get in!” His partner shouted. Not having much of a choice, the robber dived in and closed the door. 

“Go!” He yelled to the man behind the wheel, who immediately took off. The deputies followed behind them, taking shots when they could. 

“Did you see who it was?” In the chaos, neither robber got a good look at exactly who was shooting at them. One robber grabbed a pair of binoculars he kept hidden and looked to see who was chasing them. 

“It’s Wyatt and Carlisle.” They knew one thing for sure, they were definitely in the clear for their next action.

When they started driving near an open field, they decided it was far enough away from the town. The robber with the tommy gun reached up and moved the panel that was on the roof of the car back and stood up straight, poking himself out of the hole and immediately started spraying bullets at the other car. The other robber stuck their head out of the car window and started firing with their 45. The first deputy was hit in the head by one of the tommy’s bullets, leaving the driver alone. The driver immediately started firing at them. When the robbers fired back, one of their bullets hit the other car’s tire. Immediately the other car spiraled out of control and drove straight into the field, flipping over on its roof.

The driver stopped their car and both robbers looked out to see the damage. Unfortunately, the job was not complete as the driver of the police car began crawling out of the wreckage. Both of the robber’s told Kara and Imra to stay put, then they both got out of the car. The robber with the tommy left the machine gun in the car and grabbed a handgun instead, then they both walked over to where the other deputy laid broken and bloodied. As he saw the two masked robbers standing over him, he reached for his revolver, but before he could even register it, the two robbers aimed their own guns at him, and without mercy, filled his guts with lead. As they stood over his corpse, they heard sirens in the distance. 

“Let’s get out of here.” They both ran quickly back to their car. When they got in, the driver slammed on the gas and peeled out of there. One of the robbers looked at the frightened women and realized they shouldn’t see where they’re going. 

“Close your eyes.” He ordered, they seemed confused, but obeyed his command. When their eyes were firmly shut, Mike took his bag off of his head and placed it on Imra’s head, turning it so that the eye holes were on the back of her head and cut off her vision. Alex took off her bag next and looked at Kara. She immediately felt a strong pang of guilt for dragging the young teller into this mess, but she proceeded to place the bag on her head as well. Thankfully, they seemed to be the clear....for now. 


	2. Now What?

After quite some time, they drove until they were deep in the woods, far away from the town. Kara and Imra still had the bags over their heads and both were too afraid to say anything. Alex and Mike both kept their silence as John drove further and further until they reached their destination. Mike’s old childhood house was deep enough in the woods that it was easily out of view from prying eyes. Although he hadn’t lived there for years, he made sure the house was still in working condition. Two floors, three bedrooms, one bathroom, as well as a working kitchen, it was the perfect spot for them to hide. John pulled up to a stop in front of the house. 

“Out” Mike ordered Kara and Imra. He led them up to the house, and without words, indicated to Alex to the rope that was near the shed. She grabbed it and followed them into the house. Mike led the two women to one of the bedrooms and tied both of their wrists behind their backs. 

“Please” Kara whimpered “Please don’t hurt us.” Though he couldn’t see her face, he could easily detect the fear in her voice. 

“Listen to me.” He said calmly “I know you have no reason to trust me, but I promise you, we won’t hurt you.” He tried soothing them “Just stay put here, and everything will be ok.” He assured them. After tying them up, he placed them both on the bed, locked the door behind him, and walked out to meet Alex. Alex and John were moving the bags of cash out into the shed. 

“I’d say this is a pretty good take.” Alex said to her now partner in crime. But was shocked when he slammed the car door as she tried to reach for another bag. 

“Have you lost your goddamn mind??!!” Mike shouted, his face fuming with absolute anger, more so than Alex had ever seen before. “What the fuck were you thinking?!” 

“Mike, please!” John interrupted “Keep it down.” He indicated to the house with the girls in it. Mike took a breath to calm down, then looked back at Alex. 

“What happened?” 

“I was trying to find Carr and I heard them in the lounge. I thought he might be in there too, but it was just the two of them.” 

“And what, you just decided to rope them into this?” Alex was about to add on “You should’ve stuck to the plan.” 

“I did stick to it!” Alex shouted this time “I got Carr and we made it out with the money!” Mike’s eyes lit up a bit. 

“You killed him?” 

“Yea, I did, and look.” She flung the car door back open and grabbed the last two bags of cash “If I didn’t make them help me, we wouldn’t have walked away with this much. If you ask me, this was a win.” She then hauled them out to the shed. 

“You’re right, this is was a win.” Mike said as Alex walked back “But how exactly is it gonna stay that way, with those two up there?” Alex let out a sigh.

“Look, it was a split second decision, it may not have been a good one, but it paid off.” She turned and walked towards the house. 

“And if it was anyone other than Kara” Alex stopped in her tracks “would you still have taken them?” She turned towards him with an ice cold glare. 

“Yes” she said firmly. 

“Well I don’t believe you.” They both were silent, but Mike’s anger began to subside and was replaced with sympathy “Look, I know how you feel.” 

“No you don’t.” Alex countered, but that didn’t stop Mike. 

“But you’re letting your emotions get in the way. I mean taking Kara was one thing, but Imra? Do you realize what you’ve brought on us? The whole county is gonna be after us now.” 

“I think you’re being a little dramatic.” 

“Dramatic?!” His anger rising again “We kidnapped Imra Ardeen! You really think Lord is gonna sit back and do nothing while we have his cousin?” Alex glared harder at Mike. 

“The only thing that monster cares about is himself. You really think he gives a shit about his cousin that works at the bank?” Suddenly, Mike strolled over closer to Alex and got in her face. 

“No civilians.” He said quietly, but bitterly “No innocent people in the crossfire, that was my one condition.” Alex could see the anger in his eyes become replaced with hurt “I want to destroy Lord just as much as you do. But if this is how we’re gonna do it, then I’m done.” Alex could tell he was very serious. 

“Alex...” John had kept quiet, feeling that this was something they needed to work out for themselves, but he felt the need to speak his mind “Mike is right.” Alex felt surprised to hear that “If we drag innocent people into this, if we use them to get to him, then we’re no better than he is.” Alex took a step back and turned away from the men for a moment. They both waited patiently before she turned back around. 

“So what do we do?” Mike thought for a moment. 

“Tonight, John and I will take take them back into town. If we use the other car, no one will notice us.” But Alex was quick to defend. 

“No, I’ll do it.” Mike was surprised by this, he was sure she’d rather sit this out. But he nodded his head and patted her sympathetically on her shoulder. “Wait! We can’t take them back!” Alex suddenly realized “I took them into the vault with me, they saw everything.” Mike rubbed his hands over his very stressed out face. 

“Ok, they’ve worked in the bank for years, I’m sure they’ve seen that room before.” He tried to rationalize. 

“No, I looked at them when we went in. They had no idea that room was even in there.” Mike was beginning to pace. 

“Then we tell them not to tell anyone about it.” 

“What?” 

“We convince them not to talk about what they saw in the vault.” 

“And what, you think they’ll just believe us?” 

“Well we have no choice. I’m not letting them get mixed up in this.” 

“Mike, he’ll kill them.” Mike shook his head. 

“No, no he won’t. It’ll be all right.” It sounded more like was trying to convince himself more than anything. But Alex knew one thing for sure, this was not going to end well. 


End file.
